Patch Note:0.25.1.08
Differences between 0.25.1.07 and 0.25.1.08 This small patch fixes a few high-impact problems and some smaller ones that we were able to sneak in as well. It also includes a pretty major revision to how Balance and Damage work in Swashbuckling combat. Differences between 0.25.1.07 and 0.25.1.08 include: *Fixed a crash in the mission server that could occur when we tried to send a landmark battle invite to someone who wasn’t logged in. This crash caused some of the recent problems of not being able to interact w/ NPCs that you’ve seen recently or being unable to zone. *Fixed the bug that was preventing ad hoc ship combat victories from counting toward your unrest points. *We have changed balance so that it scales your balance based on how much total balance you have. This will make items and skills that increase your maximum balance significantly more effective. In light of this change the maximum balance values of all NPCs had to be adjusted. Most NPCs now have a maximum balance of 100. There are exceptions to this. For example, NPCs below level 20 are deliberately of reduced difficulty to ease new players into the game. The damage of weapons and the health values of NPCs were also adjusted. *We’ve changed weapons scale to range from 5-10 damage at the low end to 9-19 damage at the high end. NPC hit points now level off from levels 20 to 45. (Prior to 20 they have reduced hitpoints to make low level combat easier.) Above 45 they have slightly increased hit points. In addition to this, NPC hit points have generally been increased across the board for Grunt level NPCs. *In PvP boarding, higher level will continue to be an advantage, but it is no longer an insurmountable one the way it has been. Players below level 20 (and especially below level 16) will be at a significant disadvantage vs. substantially higher level players, but players from 16-50 should be on a much more level playing field. The pace of avatar combat should be more consistent across all levels. Low level combat will be faster for a skilled player (because it is deliberately easy), but once a player reaches level 20 the overall pace of avatar combat should remain roughly the same up through level 50. The pace of swashbuckling has been slowed down in the sense that it now generally takes more attacks to kill a grunt. This makes fights against grunts more interesting as it gives you more valid tactics to try. It also means that you die more slowly, giving you more opportunities to get yourself out of a tough situation. *Some players had figured out how to kite NPCs and largely avoid taking damage from them. This change attempts to address that by creating a Dazed effect. Whenever someone is attacked while running (but not while walking) they will have a 75% chance of acquiring the "dazed" effect. This effect will reduce their movement speed by 33%. *Searches are cleared when you close the Auction House. They used to look like they were but they weren’t, which meant if you open the AH UI again you would only see filtered listings even though the search filter appeared to be empty. Fixed this. *Resizing the Auction House UI works more like you’d expect. *Long item names in "My Current Listings" are no longer truncated in the Auction House UI. *Mission "A Matter of Honor" was in the wrong environment. Fixed. Category: Beta